


Newsies Omegaverse

by ViviGarza



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Warning Davey gets wrecked and not in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGarza/pseuds/ViviGarza
Summary: In the summer of 1899, David Jacob's father gets injured on the job leaving him and his brother to get jobs. David and Les are met with one of the largest packs in New York City, the Manhattan Newsboys. Meeting the pack alpha and selling with him is not what he had planned, neither was starting a strike. But here he was. Heartbreak and love will drag our boys through a rollercoaster of emotions.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

David’s father had gotten injured on the job. Unable to work and being the family’s only income. The Jacobs were forced to send their children to work.

That’s where David comes in, David was walking with his little brother hoping the scent Sarah rubbed on him this morning wasn’t going to wear off in the bustling streets.

“David isn’t that the distribution thingy Papa said to go to?” David looked up and was met with the scents of about 50 people. “Y-yes Les that’s it.” David was not the most comfortable with big crowds of people he didn’t know. It often ended with him finding a way to secretly remove disgusting alpha scents.

Most of the people standing in the distribution center were boys ages five from seventeen. Pulling Les away from the large group and keeping him close David tried to scope out who exactly he was going to be working with.

They were a pack, a close-knit one too. That could make interactions difficult. Giving a few sniffs of the group David could detect a similar scent on all of them, most likely from the pack alpha. It was musky and sharp but had a warm undertone to it.

When the bell rang David grabbed Les and got into the line for papers. The boy who got first in line was the source of the scent on all the boys around him and the pack alpha. Curly hair, hidden under a gray newsies cap, brown eyes twinkling just as mischievous as the smile on his face. “Hey, Weasel.” 

The Weasel in question was an alpha and a powerful one at that, he had a sickening scent laced with lighter gas and ink. David tightened his grip on Les’s shoulder for comfort. 

“It’s Wiesel and how many you want?” The alpha laughed and slammed down two quarters. “100 today boys!” Two grumpy looking alphas behind Wiesel grabbed half a bundle and shoved it into his hands.

Next was a wiry omega who had all the confidence of the alpha before him. “Hey, Weasel.” The man in question rolled his eyes. “At least call me Mr.” The omega batted his eyelashes. “I’ll call you sweetheart if you spot me extra papes.” Wiesel twitched. Another omega with a crutch hobbled up to the stand putting his money in the box. “Hello, Mr. Wiesel.” He nodded and the grumpy boys handed the limper his papers and he moved on.

Leaving it to be David and Les’s turn. “Oh look a new guy.” Wiesel raked his eyes greedily along David’s form. “T-twenty papers please.” David passed over the money. Wiesel looked over him again. “You two aren’t from around here are you?” Being handed his papers David didn’t answer and went off to count them, a habit he picked up from his mother. 

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. David furrowed his brow he counted two more times just to get the same result. Sucking up all his courage he spoke up. “Um excuse me? I paid for twenty but you gave me nineteen.” Wiesel, upset at being accused of something, took defensive. “You see how nice I was to this guy but all I get is mouth?”

The alpha boy grabbed the papers from him, David went rigid. The boy thumbed through them. Wiesel was ranting and the grumpy boys came out from behind the stall. “Hey, now Weasel. The new kid’s right you gave him nineteen.” 

One of the grumpy boys put a hand on his arm before the other boy knocked him off. “He ain’t from around here Morris be nice” Morris huffed and the two boys went around back to the stall.

“Now I’m sure it’s an honest mistake considering Oscar can’t count to twenty with his shoes on.” The boys around them laughed and Oscar looked ready to jump the boy holding his papers. “Here.” The musky scent rushed over David when the boy handed him his papers. “Th-thanks.” 

Another hand slammed into his chest knocking him back a few steps. He most certainly would have fallen over if not for Les holding onto his arm tightly. “Get the new kid fifty more papes.” 

“I don’t want more papes!” The curly-headed boy tilted his head. “What kind of newsie don’t want more papes?” David shrunk into himself. His parents were expecting a specific amount of money coming home with David and Les, any more and he would be in trouble.

The boy hummed. “Jack Kelly. Nice to meet ‘cha.” Jack spit into his palm. David tensed up more. “Uh, D-David Jacobs.” He didn’t spit into his hand and he was slow to shake hands with Jack. “Whose that?” Jack was looking at Les who was looking wearily at the other boy. 

“Les, my younger brother.” David pushed Les in front of him mainly as a wall between him and the eyes of this enormous pack. Thankfully all eyes went to the young alpha.

Jack knelt in front of Les. “How old are you?” Les puffed up. “I’m ten… almost.” The boys around them laughed. “Well if anyone asks you’re seven.” Les nodded. “And if we’re gonna be partners.” David short-circuited he could not spend every workday with an alpha he wasn’t related to. “Who says we want a partner?” 

The limping omega laughed. “That’s Jack Kelly anyone whose anyone wants to be partners with him. You learn from him you learn from the best.” Jack laughed. “Thanks, Crutchie.” He stood up and climbed up to the top of some crates. 

“Newsies!! Hit the streets!! We don’t got all day and this kid ain’t getting any younger.” Jack shook Les by the shoulder. 

Jack climbed down and took David’s arm. “You ok with selling with me today? I normally sell with the new guy.” David kind of tensed up when Jack put his hand on his arm. Jack saw him tense and pulled his arm off. “Are you ok? I promise I won’t hurt you or your brother.” David looked over at Les who was chatting with the wiry omega from earlier. 

Jack followed his gaze. “I know it can be stressful starting a new job, but trust me we won’t hurt you or him.” David nodded. “It’s fine. We can sell with you.” Jack nodded, a grin grew on his face. “Nice to work with ya Davey.” David spluttered while Jack got Les and who David thinks is Crutchie. 

The four of them left and went out into the city. Les asked Jack question after question while Crutchie hobbled along and laughed with Jack and Les, David was trailing behind a few steps.

He was not comfortable being with such a potent alpha, Jack seemed nice but who knew if smelt David through his family’s scent and was just stringing him along until he could take advantage of him. 

“Hey, Davey.” David jumped at Jack’s words. “H-hi.” Jack furrowed his brow. “Are you ok?” Not trusting his voice he nodded. “Hmm ok then.” Jack didn’t look convinced but continued onward. He checked over Crutchie scenting him before leaving the boy at a corner to yell the headline.

Jack hugged Crutchie close to his chest while rubbing his face into his neck. When Jack pulled back, the two chatted and whispered to each other for a minute before Jack backed up and took the two Jacobs to a corner a few blocks away. 

After Les sold all his papers and came back where David had only sold three. “Hey what were Jack and Crutchie doing earlier?” It sent David for a bit of a loop. “Jack was scenting Crutchie so no one tries to hurt him.” Les tilted his head. “Like what Sarah and I do?” 

Jack who was standing next to David at first laughed at Les and David’s interaction raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sarah. He poked David a couple of times but David waved him off. “Exactly what you two do.” Les nodded and ran off with more papers. 

Jack poked David again. “What was he talking about?” David sighed. “Les and my older sister, Sarah, are both alphas so they scent everyone in the family, Les just doesn’t really understand what he’s doing.” Jack nodded. “Don’t answer if it’s rude, but betas don’t need to be scented to be safe, and it’s unusual for people to have children scent their family if it’s not necessary.” 

David slumped. “Well, my parents are both betas but their oldest is an omega so when my siblings were born alphas my parents had them grow up scenting everyone so no one would be treated differently.” Jack nodded. “That makes sense. My pack does that since some of them are young and also it’s fun to cuddle.”

David laughed and the two went on with their day, selling. At the end of the day, David had sweated off Sarah and Les’s scent.

The three split up after lunch and were going to reconvene when it started getting dark. David knew his scent was uncovered and was not comfortable, he had several people catcall him and a couple who actually put their hands on him. 

David could see Jack and Les when Oscar and Morris grabbed him. “Hey! Let go!!” Oscar laughed. “You think you could hide your scent from us, little omega?” David pulled at his arms but Morris held him tight against his chest. David felt him put his face on his scent gland covering him in his disgusting scent. “Don’t struggle and maybe you’ll like it.” Oscar pressed against him scenting him along with Morris. 

The two covered him in a mixture of gasoline and brass. It made David gag how heavy the scent was. “Please let me go.” David knew he was begging and sounded pathetic but he could feel a hand reaching down for his pants zipper.

“Ah, poor omega gonna cry, or” Oscar put his lips close to his ears. “Will you go into heat?” David struggled harder. “Let go!!” David was screaming.

“Hey let go of him!!” Jack was standing at the edge of the alleyway. “Oh, you want a claim of him?” Oscar pushed off David to face Jack while Morris kept a hold of him still covering him in his disgusting scent. “Come on then pack alpha.” Oscar laughed, it was ugly and mocking. 

Jack rolled his eyes and punched Oscar across the face as Oscar punched at his stomach. David stopped paying attention just trying to get the offending alpha off him. Jack got Oscar down against the wall and growled at Morris. The clashing alpha pheromones were overwhelming David. He stopped being able to keep himself up. Letting his weight go Morris released him and he hit the ground.

The alphas growled and David cowered against the wall. “Did you find a cock warmer? Another one for your harem huh?” Jack swept Morris’s feet out from under him. “Don’t disrespect me or my boys again. Davey is no such thing.” Morris grabbed Oscar under the arms and hauled him out of the alleyway. 

Jack knelt in front of David. “Hey, you want me to scent you or just leave it for your sister to take care of?” David reached out for Jack. Jack pulled him into his arms. “Ok, I don’t blame you. Their scents are disgusting.” 

Jack rubbed his face into David’s scent gland. Having the disgusting scent replaced by the warm husky scent of whiskey and paint, David moved his head and purred. 

Jack choked on his own spit. “Y-you can purr?” David purred louder and pushed up into Jack’s scent gland. “H-hey now. I kn-know your hormones are out of whack b-but-” David pawed at Jack’s shirt. “No.” Jack grabbed his arm. “I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re in this headspace,” David whined. “No,” Jack spoke firmer this time. “I refuse to take advantage of you.” 

That seemed to shake David out of whatever the clashing pheromones did to him. “Oh my god. W-what did I do? What did we do?” Jack sighed a conflicted noise. “We didn’t do anything, but when I, Morris, and Oscar fought I’m guessing the pheromones and scent were too much for you.” David paled. “I know you’re an omega. I could tell from this morning.” 

David was shrinking into his little hole of self-hatred when Les called from the street. “David!?!?” He pried himself off the ground with as little contact with Jack as he could get away with. Unfortunately, Jack took notice. “I’m not gonna do anything.” David huffed. He knew that but he wasn’t sure what he’d do when it came to the boy in front of him.

“DAVID?!?!?” Les was panicking, his natural scent was becoming more and more like burnt wax. “Les!! I’m right here. I’m ok.” Les tilted his head sniffing him a few times. “Why do you smell like Jack?” David flushed. “I’ll tell you later.” Jack laughed. “Your brother got covered in something gross and to cover the scent I scented him.” 

Les furrowed his brow. “Hmmm,” He put his arms up to be carried. “Let me fix it.” Jack balked while David laughed. “Didn’t take you for the protective type kiddo, but sure.” David hitched the kid upon his hip and let Les replace Jack’s scent with his own.

David and Jack walked along talking while Les wiped Jack from David’s scent. Picking up Crutchie and the wiry omega from that morning, whose name is Race, the two other omegas chuckled at the little alpha scenting his older brother.

“Had a little run-in with the DeLancey’s and no one wants to be covered in their scent.” Race and Crutchie nodded. 

Crutchie gives Race a sly look. “So we gonna talk about how you’re covered in Spot’s scent?” Race went scarlet. Jack sniffed once and matched Crutchie’s grin. “Yeah Race, why are you covered in scotch?” Race spluttered. “U-um.” Crutchie pats him on the back. “You two finally gonna mate or keep doing whatever weird dance around each other thing y’all are doing.” Race looks down. “I don’t know. I want to mate with him but I don’t know what he wants.” 

The other two left him alone and the five got back separated when the brothers went off to their street. “Hey, you two!” David turned around as Les fell asleep after Jack’s scent was thoroughly removed by his own. “What?” Jack waved them back towards them. “Come back to the lodging house with us for a little bit then some of us can walk you two home.” 

It made sense but his parents were expecting them home soon. “I don’t know our parents are expecting us home soon.” Jack wasn’t going to take no as an answer though. “Would your parents rather you be home a little late safely or home on time unsafely?”

He had a point. “Ok, but we can’t stay for long.” Jack waved him off. “We’ll only be there long enough to drop these two off.” He stuck a thumb at Race and Crutchie. Race fake pouted and Crutchie stuck his tongue out. 

Getting back to the lodging was easy and so was dropping off the other omegas. “Ok, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes if it takes longer don’t panic and don’t come after me.” Race nodded and took Crutchie upstairs.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jack led David and the half-conscious Les outside and to their home.”I was supposed to meet a guy but I guess I’ll hang out with you two instead.” Les pointed at something behind them. “Is that the guy you’re meeting?”


	2. Chapter 2

David and Jack turned and Jack went white. A wretched smell was coming from the alpha in front of them. It was metallic and David snuck behind Jack when the man looked down at him. “KELLY” Jack grabbed his hand and sprinted away. “RUN!!” Les wiggled down and ran next to Jack with David half a pace behind.

The eldest pulled them into the rafters of some sort of theatre. “Who was that guy?” David’s chest was burning. Jack was panting. “That was Snyder, the spider, he runs the refuge. Never and I mean never let him catch you.” David nodded and gripped Les’s shoulder. 

Jack leaned down to tie his shoe when a large beautiful dark-skinned woman called up to him. “Hey! No kids in the theatre!” Jack popped up at her voice. “Even me Miss Medda?” He was smiling a shit-eating grin. “Jack!” The woman looked happy to see him. “Come down here and give me a hug!”

Jack sprinted down the stairs and into the woman’s arms. When the two pulled away from each other Miss Medda looked David up and down and scooped him up into a hug. David wiggled a little bit and let her put a little bit of her scent on him, the roasted campfire smell wrapping him up in safety. 

Jack pulled David back out of her embrace and into his chest. Miss Medda raised an eyebrow and laughed at his protective behavior. “I’m guessing you’re a new newsie?” David nodded and tried to loosen the arm around his waist. Jack tightened his grip. “Jack let me breathe.” His eyes widened and he loosened his grip almost completely. “Sorry.” David waved him off and turned back to the woman in front of him.

“Hi, I’m David.” He put his hand out to shake. Miss Meda smiled and took his hand into her own. “I see Jack has claimed you as one of his.” Jack flushed and tried to let go of David’s waist, but David at one point got a hold of his wrist and tightened his arm around his waist. “Kinda. I guess it comes with the job.” Miss Medda laughed. “Yeah, I guess it does.” 

Jack put his head on his shoulder and looked over at Miss Medda. “Do you mind if we hunker down here?” Miss Medda looked down at the two boys in sympathy. “Snyder after you again?” Jack nodded. Miss Medda smiled largely at them. “Well then lock the door and stay all night. You’re with Medda now.” 

Jack beamed and pulled the Jacobs boys into the wings to watch Miss Medda sing. More than once Jack caught himself staring at the eldest Jacobs. David’s natural scent had flooded out both Les and Medda’s scents leaving it free for Jack to savor.

Jack would happily spend an eternity watching this boy. He had no use for moonlight less to light his page while drawing. Or sappy poetry at all he hated the stuff. Love at sight was for suckers and Jack was not a sucker or at least he used to not be a sucker. A girl was nice once or twice but he always found someone new. But he never planned on someone like him. 

Bright eyes reflecting the light, dark wavy hair shining in the light, his pale skin almost translucent in how delicate it looked. He looked like a ghost tall, shining, and mysterious. The sharp line of his nose and softness of his jawline, cheekbones jutting out naturally and not of starvation.

He wasn’t one to be drawn to omegas other than instinct but David has him hook line and sinker. He had released the boy’s waist but David kept his tight hold on Jack’s wrist. It was clear as day that he was stressed in this new place and stress wasn’t good for anyone much less an omega, so Jack let himself be used as grounding. 

Miss Medda finished her big song and the theatre went into chaos, Jack felt it more than saw it though as David jerked and let go of his wrist. The boy’s hands shook as Jack looked around seeing an empty box except for one girl. Unfortunately, Jack and the other newsies annoyed this same girl earlier that day. Sucking it up and carting the two boys to the box he knocked and walked in while the bowery beauties set up.

“Excuse me? This is a private box.” Jack could hear David’s breathing accelerate from outside the box. “Look I don’t want to kick you out but he’s about to lose it so either be quiet or leave.” Jack pulled David into the box and sat him in a chair while Les went over to the edge and watched. “I need this box for my article!!” Jack looked up from where he was trying to talk to David. “Your article won’t be too different if we sit here will it?” She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “That’s what I thought. If you’re so worried about your article pay attention and stop getting distracted.”

Jack looked away from his argument with the girl long enough to see David claw at the edge of his eye. “No Davey you’re gonna take an eye out.” David looked up at him in panic. Jack tangled the boy’s fingers in his and tightened and loosened his grip with his breath. “Can you follow my hands with your breathing?” Davey slowly but surely took deep breaths in and released them. 

After a few breaths, Jack sat down next to him and David slumped onto his shoulder, he had let go of one hand and was moving Jack’s fingers around on the other one. David’s breaths were slow and steady, Jack took the moment to brush fingers through his own hair before Les popped over checking in on his brother. “Is he ok?" Jack looked over at the oldest Jacobs. His breathing was deep and his eyes were closed.

Giving him a few sniffs David was relaxed much more so than he was awake. “Yeah, he’s ok just sleeping.” Les nodded and pulled David’s hand not occupied by Jack’s into his chest.

“He does this sometimes. He lets the ‘what ifs’ rule his life, that’s why I was so suspicious when you two showed up and he was covered in your scent. I thought you forced yourself on him, but now I don’t think you’re the kind of person to do that.” Jack was kind of shocked at the serious and wise words of the young boy in front of him. “I would never force myself on anyone. I understand the people with a fear of alphas, we are stronger than everyone else and several alphas use it to get what they want.” Les nodded and the two turned back to the show.

When the Bowery Beauties finished Jack shook David a few times till the boy roused. “Hmm?” “Come on time to go home.” David looked around and tried to stumble to his feet only to fall back down on Jack. “Are you ok?” David shook his head. “I-I don’t know.” Jack nodded and pulled him up with an arm around his waist. “Ok let’s get you two home.” 

The girl sent the two a glare. She flicked her eyes over Jack before focusing her glare on David. Jack pulled him closer to him as David was falling asleep. “David, you need to stay awake till we get you home.” David jerked. “I’m up, or at least I’m trying.”

When Jack got the two home he passed the sleepy omega over to his mother who thanked him several times and fretted over her son’s sleepy state.


	3. Chapter 3

David woke up the next day to a warm feeling in his stomach. “Come on David time to go!” Les pulled at David trying to get him to move faster, but David felt like he was drowning in lava. He was hot and his head was murky. 

With great regret he realized, his heat had started.

“Give me a minute Les.” Les scrunched his nose up. “Ok but hurry.” David nodded and stumbled into the families one bathroom where his suppressants were on the top shelf of the bathroom mirror cabinet. 

Grabbing his bag and a few pieces of food for the boys who David swears looks like they haven’t eaten in weeks. “Ok, let’s go.” Les tried to grab some of the food from David as they walked but he didn’t let the younger boy have any since the two would go home with food on the table, something David doubted many of the boys would get.

None of the boys noticed the two Jacobs’s arrival as many were playing and waiting anxiously for the headline. David walked through the group giving a couple of the skinnier and younger boys some of the food which made Les pout.

Most of the reactions were positive except one boy, who David thinks is Albert, kept asking him what he wanted in return. Not wanting anything and the aggressive beta refusing the food David backed down and gave it to someone else. One little boy who couldn’t be older than seven hugged him so tightly he had to pull him off before he broke one of his ribs.

Jack watched in awe as this boy from outside their pack fed half his boys. Any others who asked would get a bit of food or a promise of some tomorrow. Crutchie hobbled over with a piece of bread in his hand. “Can we keep them?” Jack laughed. “I hope so.”

Then the headline was put up and many boys went into shock. 

NEW NEWSIE PRICE 60 CENTS PER HUNDRED

Albert yelled out the headline for those who couldn’t read. Jack called before the panic could start. “Hey, Fellas I’m sure it just a joke.” He walked up to the stand where the three alphas stood dark grin on their faces. “Nice joke Weasel really got the fellas going.” Putting two quarters on the money box he asked for hundred papes. “Hundred’ll cost you sixty.” 

Jack laughed. “I ain’t paying no sixty.” “Then move out of my line for someone who will.” Jack backed away from the stand where most of the newsies followed him. “We can’t just let them rob our pockets.” “Steal our jobs.” “Our only income relied on that price.” Crutchie piped up. “We should just pay the new price while we can, do what we can until we're out.” Jack held up a hand talking over the loud chatter. “No ones paying no new nothing.” David piped up.

“So like a strike?” Jack saw several eyes brighten. They all knew about the trolley strike how the workers had stopped working till they got what they wanted. Jack smiled and it brightened the general mood of the group around them. “You heard Davey, we’re on strike!!”

The boys all started yelling and it took Jack a couple of minutes to realize it was good yelling. “Wait!” Crutchie piped up again, he wasn’t the actual pack omega but he was the closest thing they had so all the boys would answer to him. “Wouldn’t a strike be better if someone in charge knew about it?” 

Several boys nodded and Race whipped around to glare at Weasel and his lapdogs. “I’ll be happy to tell Weasel myself.” David had backed up, muttering under his breath. Jack saw Finch try to talk to him but Davey just backed up further. He was halfway out the gates when Les caught his hand. “Davey you brought it up! So what’s next?” Jack cursed Specs, the kid was halfway out the door and sheet white before he had a million eyes on him, now he looks like he’d rather be dead than standing in front of the group.

“No no, I can’t be a part of this.” Les pulled up next to his brother where David gripped his shoulder. The group spun into chaos, several boys were yelling at David, and one of the new boys, an alpha about fourteen, named Docks, went right through the mess. “Why? Are you so scared of being seen with the likes of us? You sure were happy making us feel bad for not having food earlier.” 

Jack short-circuited it was obvious that Docks hadn’t gotten something from David that morning but it was also obvious that he didn’t need it. He was round and chubby in a way that someone who was starving wasn’t, a look several of the other boys wore. 

Before Jack could say something though Finch called out. “Hey!! Now Davey here didn’t do anything wrong by us and just because he tried to help all of us and could only help some of us don’t mean we have to give him shit. He’s got a family to feed that I bet are counting on him to bring in the coin. So if he says he can’t he can’t.” 

Several of the older boys nodded at the statement, but David shook his head. “No, I did bring it up so I guess I gotta see it through.” Jack smiled large and wide. “So Davey what’s next?” Davey was walked back to Jack by Finch who growled at Docks who didn’t look ready to back down.

When the two got to him Jack could smell how scared Davey was and he was sure even the youngest of the betas could too. Jack put an arm around his shoulders rubbing his wrist into Davey’s scent gland. The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath. “To strike you need a union.” Some of the boys raised eyebrows. “A group with officers who speak for you as a whole.” 

“I nominate Jack president.” Jack waved his hands. “Gee, I’m honored.” Davey rolled his eyes but was smiling nonetheless. “Ok, what’s your statement of purpose.” Jack was kind of flabbergasted, he had no idea what that was so he played it off. “Must have left that in my other pants.” 

Race hopped up on a crate. “What’s a statement of purpose?” Davey looked over Jack’s shoulder. “A reason for making the union.” Jack, now in the loop popped back into the conversation. “What reason did the trolley workers have?” Davey looked over at him. “I don’t know, fair pay, time off, safety on the job,” Romeo yelled out. “Who doesn’t need that?!?!” Several others nodded along with his words. 

Davey smiled, it was something wild and dangerous. “Then we got a union.” The boys hollered and jumped about. Davey tried not to tense too much but Jack saw the jerk from him. Wrapping an arm around his waist David gripped his lower arm for stabilization.”I gotcha, they’re just excited.” 

Crutchie raised an eyebrow at the two, but when Elmer came a bit too close and Davey jerked back into Jack’s chest he lowered his brow and went on with his moment. 

“Don’t worry Elmer is an angel and won’t hurt you.” Jack spent several minutes calming Davey while his boys ran around and caused a ruckus. Once the jumpy omega was completely calm Jack turned to face him. “So, you want to go with me to tell Pulizter we’re striking?” Davey nodded the wild grin from earlier reappeared on his face.

Was this love? Jack thinks this is love. Davey called Les over and the three of them were escorted to The World. “Have fun, show em whos boss.” Jack nodded at Race and walked his boys into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Crutchie waited anxiously for the boys to return only for Jack and Les to be thrown out, both alphas got up and growled at the security guards. Crutchie noticed a distinct lack of David most likely what made the alphas so angry. “You send him back out right this minute.” Les was screaming and kicking the door. “I swear if you even lay a finger on him. I’ll kill you!!”

Specs and Finch pulled Les away from the door. Jack fumed and stormed up to the door right before it was thrown open and David ran out, his shirt was partially unbuttoned, he was shaking, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Jack rushed over, his hands gripping the boy’s arms. “Are you ok? What happened?” David shook his head and fell into Jack’s chest and sobbed.

Jack looked up from David. “Boys time to get him home.” Several boys went towards the Jacobs’s apartment, but Jack shook his head and nodded in the direction of the lodging house. Jack picked him up bridal style. David curled into him, tears flowing freely. 

The others gathered around them acting as a barrier between them and the outside. Finch, Specs, Mike, Henery, Albert, and Les, growled at those who came too close to the group and Finch had to be pulled off someone who made a rude comment about Davey. The boys stay around Jack and Davey until they get through the door of the lodging house. 

Jack climbed the stairs and tried to lay the crying boy down on a bed but Davey gripped his shirt and whimpered. “Shh shh, I know. I’m here.” Davey started shaking again. “What’s wrong?” 

“Hurts.” Jack tried to contain his growl. “What hurts?” David moved his head to show Jack, he had a failed mate mark, not a rejected mark thankfully, that would probably kill him but it seemed like the alpha who tried to mate him only got their teeth in halfway. “Who did this?” David whimpered. “Davey who did this to you?” 

“Morris.” Jack was fuming. The DeLancey's were standing by Pulizter when the three had gotten there. All three of the other alphas were eyeing Davey in a way that made the boy squirm. When they were kicked out Davey’s arm was grabbed and he was pulled out of Jack’s sight. “I promise he won’t hurt you again.” 

Les was escorted over by Finch to keep him from getting mauled by Jack. “Our mom is gonna want us home soon. Can I be walked home and ask her to stay?” Jack had Davey tucked into his chest head under his chin. “Ok, Finch” Jack looked over at his second. “take him home and explain what happened to his parents. Les, ask to spend the night and tell them Davey is spending the night.” 

Les nodded and Finch smiled at the little boy next to him. As they left Jack caught Finch’s arm. “If you let anything touch him Davey will kill you and I don’t think I will be able to stop him.” Finch nodded. 

Davey whimpered and Jack put his attention back on him. “Shh, you’re ok, Les is ok, I’m ok, everything is ok.” Davey tried to turn over. “Down.” Jack let go, but David grabbed his arms. He shook his head. “Lay down.” Jack nodded and laid down with Davey still wrapped up with him. “I gotcha.” Davey snuggled in and was asleep a few minutes later. 

Les and Finch were back within a couple of minutes Les had a pill bottle in his hand. The two walked over to Jack and a sleeping Davey. Les put the bottle on the table nearby. “He needs to take one tomorrow.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” Les shook his head. “Not for me to say.” Before he scampered off every glimmer of the serious kid before gone into the bright bouncing boy now playing with the others his age.

David was dying, he could feel it. He had a failed mate mark and he was on his second day of heat. He whimpered and something around him pulled him closer. But David was too hot, he whimpered again and started trying to getaway. He needed his suppressants he needed to get out.

“Davey you’re ok.” He fought harder, he absolutely was not ok and he needed out. “Davey” He was pulled upright. “Davey!! What’s going on? What happened?!?!” 

Jack. That’s where he was, with Jack. That was a problem he couldn’t be with Jack while he was in heat.

Jack was panicking, Davey woke up a couple hours before the sun and was thrashing about. He wasn’t comprehending what Jack was saying and that scared him as much as what happened yesterday. 

Jack’s panicked yelling woke up Mike. “What happened?” Mike’s eyes locked onto Davey. Les popped up from next to Finch. “Davey?” Les got up and pulled on Davey’s hand. “Meds. You gotta take your medication.” Mike got up and hauled ass over to the pill bottle they brought yesterday.

He came back with the bottle. “Davey I have your meds.” Mike sniffed him quickly before his eyes bulged out of his head. “We have to go. NOW!!!” Jack looked at the other boy, his eyebrows creased. “What? Why?” Mike hitched Les on his hip and started pulling Jack off Davey. “I thought you were a prime alpha? Use your sense of smell.” 

Jack took a couple of sniffs before his pupils were blown wide. It was obvious Mike was struggling to stay off him. Jack’s pupils were blown wide and his feet were firmly planted to the ground. “I’ll go get Crutchie.” Jack was growling obviously infighting with himself keeping himself off David. 

After a few minutes, he came back with Crutchie. “What happened?” “David’s in heat and needs help taking whatever this is.” Crutchie nodded and Mike handed over the pill bottle. 

Crutchie walked into the room, Davey was whimpering and had taken off his shirt. Crutchie sat down next to him. “Hey Davey,” Davey whimpered weakly. “Hot.” Crutchie softened, brushing his hand through the older boy’s hair. “I know. I can help, you need to sit up Davey.” 

Crutchie put an arm under his back pulling him up. Crutchie passed over a single pill. “Can you take that for me?” Davey opened his mouth and popped the pill in, swallowing a few times Davey nodded. Crutchie smiled at him. “It’ll take a couple of minutes.” Davey nodded and slumped into Crutchie. “I know, I know, it’ll be over soon.”

Davey stood up after a little bit and helped Crutchie up and out the door. Jack and Finch stood outside, Jack looked ready to jump David once he saw him. When Davey came close enough Jack’s hands twitched for him to grab the other boy. Les gave Davey a sideways glance but the older boy shrugged it off. Davey put his head on Jack’s shoulder and let the alpha wrap his arms around him. “Don’t do anything stupid and I stay here until work.” Jack nodded and nuzzled into Davey’s neck.

The two stayed there until the bell rang and the boys walked to the gates and stood and waited. Specs yesterday sent boys out to the other boroughs to stand with them in this strike. As those who talked to the others returned with their news slowly but surely they were waiting on word from Brooklyn, hoping they joined. Most of the other boroughs said they would join if Brooklyn did.

Race came running back from his night in Brooklyn looking slightly crestfallen. “What’s the word Race?” Race shook his head. “We gotta prove we won’t back out.” Davey was slightly stressed, he didn’t know how this would play out.


End file.
